Heaven's crossroads
by drade666
Summary: Crowley reveals that he knows the trickster's true identity and when he askes to see the archangel's wings Gabriel doesn't want to.


_**Heaven's crossroads**_

For a millennia Gabriel went through life trusting no one for fear of Heaven finding him, it also wasn't as if he could confide in his fellow pagan gods either. Gabriel decided to live a life of solitude no matter how lonely he became or how home sick, until one day he met a particularly cheeky crossroads demon. Gabriel isn't quite sure what happened after that except that after a few more meet and greets somehow they ended up in the same house, in the same bedroom, in the same bed not just once either in fact soon it became a regular thing sometimes Crowley's idea, sometimes Gabriel's.

"So I heard you've been helping the Winchesters" Crowley commented one night after they'd finished their tussle.

"Oh have you?" Gabriel teased as he curled closer to Crowley's warm body under the covers.

"Yes, so do you have a death wish or something?" Crowley asked in all seriousness

"Of course not but those 2 are simply too good to play with" Gabriel chuckled with a smirk across his face.

"Stop playing around Gabriel!" Crowley finally snapped pinning Gabriel to the mattress.

"How did you…?" Gabriel began before Crowley cut him off

"I've known for a while darling" Crowley scoffed holding Gabriel's hands above his head.

"And you didn't turn me in?" Gabriel asked shock still set on his face

"Of course not because believe it or not I actually do care about you which is why I can't stand it when you put your self at risk like this" Crowley stated his firm grip still clamped around Gabriel's wrists.

"How did you find out I was an archangel?" Gabriel asked changing the subject

"It wasn't hard love, I mean come on king of the crossroads" Crowley said raising his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Ha, I suppose that's true there's not much you can't find out right" Gabriel stated a smile creeping across his face

"No not really, now promise me you won't go on anymore of these suicide runs for the Winchesters" Crowley said his expression turning to true concern

"Alright, I promise…and I'm sorry" Gabriel apologized as he leaned up for a deep kiss

"That's alright love but you know how you can make it up to me?" Crowley inquired after breaking the kiss.

"No, how?" Gabriel asked noting the mischievous smile on Crowley's face

"By showing me those gorgeous wings you must have," Crowley stated happily

The request jolted through Gabriel hard and fast causing him to shove Crowley off to the side before sitting on the edge of the bed his bright red boxers back in place. Crowley was completely surprised by the sudden shove that promptly placed him back on his side of the bed.

"What's the matter love?" Crowley asked fearing he may have over stepped his bonds

"I just…that's a touchy subject" Gabriel said gripping the edge of the bed

"Oh, how come?" Crowley asked placing a hand on Gabriel's shoulder feeling that the archangel was shivering.

"Trust me, you don't want to see them, they're ugly" Gabriel said shifting uncomfortably in his spot.

"I doubt that, angel," Crowley cooed as he kissed the nape of Gabriel's neck

"No! They are!" Gabriel shouted pulling his arms around himself as he shuttered

Crowley stopped teasing Gabriel realizing that his lover was very upset about the idea of showing the demon his wings. Crowley said nothing instead he pulled the archangel closer to himself hugging him while he placed lazy kisses to the top of his head in comfort. They didn't talk for while about what happened that night Gabriel most defiantly avoided the subject but Crowley was becoming more curious by the moment as to what all the fuss was about.

Crowley finally couldn't take it any longer so one day he treated Gabriel to everything he loved first he took him to an amusement park then treated him too all the candy he could eat. Gabriel crawled into Crowley's bed at the end of the day of fun waiting for Crowley to join him but when the demon entered the room finally crawling into bed next to Gabe he didn't go through their usual routine for the nighttime events instead he pulled Gabriel into a hug.

"Look angel I really don't want to upset you but I can't help but ask…could you please show me your wings?" Crowley asked gently as he petted Gabriel's hair

"Is that what today was all about?" Gabriel asked sitting on one arm to look at Crowley

"Yes I wanted to make up for what happened the other night…" Crowley said a little embarrassed for having upset the archangel.

"No I should be the one apologizing, I didn't mean to get so upset it's just they really…are ugly" Gabriel said removing his gaze from Crowley's

"How bad could they be? I mean you're an archangel for crying out loud," Crowley stated trying to convince Gabriel to show him.

"I don't think…" Gabriel stuttered looking completely away from Crowley now

"Please angel" Crowley begged

Crowley had never asked him for anything before even when they slept together they always did it his way. Gabriel finally agreed to show his wings to Crowley but he was still a little apprehensive about it.

"You may want to sit back a little" Gabriel said as he closed his eyes to concentrate

The arm rippled for a moment then suddenly they were there 6 large golden wings which broke into streaks of light yellow at the tips perhaps the best description was that they looked like a summer morning. Gabriel arched the top set of wings high as the centre and bottom pairs arched inwards creating a beautiful display for Crowley. After his initial awestruck wore off Crowley started to see them on the brilliant golden wings there were clear scars lining the appendages. The light coloured lines ran all over the six pairs of golden wings along the ridges, between feathers there were even spots where feathers had never grown back after being damaged.

"Well there you go, see they're ugly!" Gabriel frowned staring at the wall

"You mean all this fuss was because of a few battle scars?" Crowley asked unable to remove his eyes from the beautiful wings

"Yes and there isn't just a few. They're ugly" Gabriel repeated lowering his gaze to the bed now as his wings drooped downwards now.

"You couldn't be more wrong love, I think they're glorious" Crowley whispered softly as he grabbed Gabriel's chin lifting it gently.

"But the scars…" Gabriel started as he looked into Crowley's eyes

"They just add to your beauty after all it shows me just how tuff you really are" Crowley smirked as Gabriel gave a warm smile back then leaned up into a gentle kiss from the king of the crossroads.


End file.
